Ao Regressar à vida
by Shadow.laet
Summary: Edward conseguiu atravessar o portal para seu mundo, mas sua memória foi seu preço. Talvez ele não queira esquecâ-las? Conflitos entre ele e pessoas do passado podem ocorrer caso as memórias indevidas sejam expostas em sua mente.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_ As pessoas não podem ganhar nada sem sacrificar algo, você pode dar algo do mesmo valor para ganhar alguma coisa. Esse é o princípio da Troca Equivalente. Naquele tempo, acreditávamos ser essa a verdade do mundo. Contudo, o mundo não é perfeito, então não existe apenas uma lei que governa tudo que acontece nele. É o mesmo para a Troca Equivalente. Ainda assim, acredito que as pessoas não podem obter algo sem pagar um preço. A dor que sentimos foi com certeza preço suficiente a ser pago. E qualquer um que pague o preço conhecido como trabalho duro, certamente ganhará algo. A Troca Equivalente não é a lei que governa o mundo. _

_  
_Os cabelos balançavam bruscamente, impedindo que pudesse ver alguma coisa em sua frente, não sabia há quanto tempo estava vagando por aquele deserto demoníaco, onde não se podia dormir sem o temor de ser soterrado pela areia que vinha com o vento forte.

Comida? Não, isso era algo que não sentia o gosto há muitos dias. Suas pernas se recusavam a continuar sob aquele caminho desconhecido, e sob seu peso, cederam.

Não se forçou a levantar, e continuou jogado na areia, apenas contemplando o céu azul, não havia resquício de nuvem alguma. Sabia perfeitamente o porquê de estar ali, voltara para seu mundo, ainda que muitas de suas memórias vagassem pelo esquecimento. Não se lembrava de muita coisa do que acontecera nos últimos anos, ainda assim, cada vez que se deparava com algo o qual fizera parte de seu passado, as imagens passavam por sua mente como se suas memórias sobre aquilo fossem recolocadas bruscamente em sua cabeça.

Travava uma batalha interna contra seus olhos, os quais teimavam em se fechar. Contudo não podia dormir, não antes de encontrar algum lugar seguro para ficar. Todavia seus esforços foram desnecessários, e seus olhos se cerraram, fazendo-o afastar-se de tudo o que acontecia a sua volta.

Não pode dizer quanto tempo permanecera desacordado, mas sabia que era muito, pois sentia seu corpo mais forte. Havia achado dois fatos curiosos, um era a falta do vento constante do deserto e o outro, a sensação de calmaria do lugar onde estava.

Finalmente abriu os olhos, permitindo-se ver o ambiente. Estranhamente, não se lembrava de ter adormecido ali. Aliás, não lembrava de ter estado em algum momento dentro de uma barraca. Ainda assim, podia sentir que o vento se chocava com o tecido tencionado que formava as paredes da barraca.

Ouviu passos, e em um segundo, juntou a palma das mãos à sua frente e tocou o chão com elas. Da Areia, surgiu uma lança, a qual rapidamente empunhou. Quando percebeu alguém se aproximando, apontou-a para a pessoa.

Ao contrário do que imaginou Edward, a pessoa não tentou desviar, apenas sorriu brandamente, tentando inspirar confiança. O homem que estava diante dele e aparentava ter uma idade considerável. A pele morena, castigada pelo sol sempre presente junto aos olhos vermelhos. Edward olhou fixamente para a desconhecida figura e sua mão afrouxou a lança, pois algumas imagens passaram por sua cabeça.

_Centenas de pessoas com pele e olhos iguais àquele, vestidos com trapos no meio do nada. Um homem com as mesmas características com uma cicatriz na face tinha a mão em sua cabeça, aqueles olhos vermelhos, o miravam com um profundo ódio. _

Caiu sobre suas pernas, seus olhos miravam o homem se aproximar, e num reflexo, quando o estranho tentou tocá-lo, Edward bateu com sua mão na do outro, como se o afastasse de si.

–Se você prefere ficar no chão, podemos conversar assim. O que faz aqui? -Ele não parecia se importar pelo que acabara de acontecer, sustentava uma voz bondosa e um sorriso brando. Edward não pronunciou palavra alguma, apenas continuou a olhar o homem. –Não vou lhe fazer nada, poderia tê-lo feito enquanto dormia. –Parecendo que alguma razão entrara na cabeça do garoto, ele respondeu.

–Eu...eu não sei –sua voz soou rouca, pela falta de uso desde que voltara ao seu mundo.

–Não quer comer? Parece que não come há dias. –dizendo isto, estendeu uma mão para o garoto, que a segurou e fez força para se levantar. Era verdade, Edward não comera nada há muito tempo e isto se refletia em sua face e corpo. Estava absurdamente magro, sua face encontrava-se pálida e ao redor de seus olhos se postavam bolsas enegrecidas. Estas características, juntamente às manchas marrons e negras e vermelhas espalhadas pelo seu corpo e face, pela imundice que fora submetido, davam-lhe uma aparência quase cadavérica.

–Quanto tempo demora até a próxima cidade? –estranhamente o homem riu, não um riso de deboche, mas o riso de alguém que ouvira algo engraçado.

–Vai demorar um pouco, mas mesmo tenho que passar por lá. Mais ou menos uns cinco dias. –aquelas palavras chegaram a Edward como um choque. Onde estaria ele que se encontrava tão isolado. Perguntava-se a todo instante. –Tome –Estendeu uma tigela de barro com algo meio líquido dentro. Edward creia ser comida, e a tratou como tal, colocando-a a na boca e engolindo. Após terminar, olhou o homem outra vez.

–Por qual motivo me trouxe para cá?

–Pelo motivo de não haver nenhum para deixá-lo. Mas... Quem é você?

–Ah, certo, Edward, Elric! Mas... Eu já vou indo… Não posso perder tempo. Para que lado fica a cidade?

–Se não quer esperar amanhecer... A cidade fica para o norte, e leve isso com você –o homem lhe deu duas bolsas feitas de pele –A escura, tem comida e a clara, água. Acho que isso basta para chegar à próxima cidade. Cuidado com as dunas e com o vento.

–Obrigado, quando nos virmos outra vez, retribuirei a ajuda!

–Edward sorriu como não fazia há muito tempo e saiu da barraca improvisada rumando para o norte.


	2. Kanaye

Capítulo 1-Kanaye

–É isso que ele chamou de cidade mais próxima? –Edward pensou enquanto olhava a cidade. Havia algumas pequenas casas, muitas sem paredes e sem teto. As poucas pessoas que estavam à vista possuíam bolsas roxas debaixo dos olhos, uma verdadeira situação de pobreza. Talvez fosse melhor nem ter aparecido ali, mas como já se encontrava, não perderia a viagem e passaria um dia para recuperar as energias.

A situação continuava a mesma adentrando pelas casas. Uma delas deveria estar vazia, mas todas em que entrava, alguém praguejava para que saísse. Deciciu-se por ficar entre as casas, um beco. Afinal não podia ficar em nenhuma, ainda era melhor que o deserto.

Recostou na parede e perguntou para si onde se encontrava, e o que faria quando voltasse para sua aparente casa. Percebeu que algumas pessoas se aproximavam, e como quem não queria ser visto ou percebido, abaixou a cabeça. Uma delas parou na sua frente, e sem ver seu rosto continuou a observá-lo. Aproximou seu rosto dele de modo a identificar algum fio de vida naquele corpo.

–O que está fazendo ai, garoto? Está vivo ainda? –Aquela voz lhe pareceu tão incrivelmente conhecida e levantou um pouco o rosto para vê-la, mas antes de chegar ao rosto, observou que usava duas botas negras e uma calça azul escura, por onde caia a ponta de uma sobretudo da mesma cor.

_Três pessoas igualmente vestidas estavam de frente para ele, a frente um homem de olhos finos e frios, mais atrás um homem de porte grande, e uma mulher com duas garotas amarradas junto a si.._

_  
O homem de olhos finos estalou o dedo e uma grande chama veio em sua direção, ele correu tentando se proteger, muitas pessoas estavam em volta dos dois, novamente as chamas vieram em sua direção._

–Edward? –a mulher pronunciou com alguma dúvida em sua voz. A própria parecia não acreditar no que dizia, pensava ser traída pelos próprios olhos. O grupo parou imediatamente ao ouvi-la pronunciar tal nome, era como se eles próprios se sentissem desacreditados da situação e devessem verificar com os próprios olhos.

Edward ficara chocado ao perceber que alguém o reconhecera, principalmente quando tanto tempo havia passado. Ainda assim, aquelas pessoas não lhe traziam confortáveis recordações. Deveria fugir deles ou aqueles estranhos ignorariam sua presença. Achava difícil, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos passos pesados de um daqueles seres do grupo.

O loiro prendeu sua respiração, numa tentativa de fingir a morte, mas o homem estendeu a própria mão ao rosto de Edward, de maneira a segurar sua face e observá-la. Edward foi rápido, segurou a mão do estranho com bastante força e jogou-a para longe de si. Levantou-se e tentou correr, todavia foi impedido pelas chamas que se formaram à sua frente.

Com o repentino ataque, Edward virou-se para o grupo, não obstante, havia sido tão rápido que não puderam perceber os tratos definidos. Desenhou um círculo de transmutação na areia e tocou-o, fazendo uma parede de pedras surgir e possibilitar sua passagem pelas chamas sem se ferir. Correu antes que fosse atacado novamente, saindo do alcance daqueles desconhecidos.

Sabia que desenhar o círculo lhe faria perder tempo, contudo não poderia deixar que tivessem certeza que era ele naquele local. De outro modo, sua aparência mudara bastante, crescera de um modo relativo, alcançando uma estatura média para alguém de sua idade. Seu cabelo já não era o loiro brilhante e sedoso habitual, estava escurecido pela falta de higiene obrigatória da situação, muito menos estava preso na comum trança. Pelo contrário, estava até curto, não passando da altura de seu pescoço. E ainda, sua face já não era tão infantil, seus traços estavam um pouco mais grossos e definidos.

–Coronel, era ele? –a mulher perguntou duvidando de suas palavras.

–Provavelmente só um refugiado com medo e parecido com ele. –o homem falou como se não se importasse, porém ainda olhou mais uma vez para onde o garoto havia corrido. –Concentrem-se na inspeção! –ordenou ao ver que todo o grupo o qual lhe acompanhava estava parado olhando para onde o garoto fugira.

–Ótimo! Estou perdido novamente! –afirmou para si mesmo ao olhar para os lados e apenas encontrar um deserto sem fim. –Talvez eu devesse voltar e procurar informações. Mesmo assim... Eles ainda estariam lá... -olhou a bolsa de pele escura que aquele homem havia lhe dado, estava quase vazia, uma idéia quase absurda passou pela sua cabeça. Comeu tudo que havia dentro da bolsa de pele e a transmutou em um capuz, que colocou sobre sua cabeça, cobrindo sua face. Agora poderia voltar à cidade sem ser reconhecido por aqueles homens.

Caminhou calmamente em direção à cidade, agora as pessoas pareciam começar a sair de suas casas, e todos se juntavam no centro. Uma fila era formada, aproximou-se de uma mulher e perguntou o motivo da fila, e ela respondera que recebiam um pouco de comida. Sem esperar momento algum, colocou-se atrás dela para esperar receber um pouco de alimento.

–Quem são eles? –perguntou Edward apontando para o grupo de roupas azuis.

–Você acostuma! –a garota sorriu para ele e continuou –estão sempre nessas cidades de refugiados, sempre inspecionando. Pelo menos é o que dizem, mas o que querem na verdade é uma boa guerra. –a garota parecia dizer tudo como se estivesse acostumada ao que acabara de falar, possuía sempre um tom alegre na voz e um sorriso no rosto.

–Por que vocês não fazem nada para impedir?

–Hehe... Onde você esteve nesses anos? Você não sabe de nada! Eles são do exército, ninguém pode desafiá-los! A cidade seria destruída e as pessoas massacradas!

–O que não se pode fazer é deixar tudo do jeito que está! Desafie-os, mas de um jeito que não possam começar uma guerra!

–Para uma criança, até que você tem boas idéias!

–QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE INSETO INSIGNIFICATE QUE NÃO SE PODE VER NEM SE ESTIVER NA SUA FRENTE? –ele avançou em direção à garota gritando, fazendo com que a mesma temesse um pouco a atitude do garoto.

–Desculpe, mas eu não disse isso! Eu chamo a todos de criança, não que você seja baixo. –disse ela com um sorriso sem graça estampado no rosto, o que fez com que ele reparasse melhor nela. Os cabelos negro-ondulados, que desciam até o meio das costas, harmonizavam com os olhos igualmente escuros. Parecia ser diferente de todos aqueles que viviam naquela cidade, sorria para todos e parecia feliz, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros sempre se olhavam desconfiados e com medo.

–Afinal... Onde nós estamos? Há dias que eu estou no meio do deserto e não encontro nenhuma cidade sem ser esta.

–Esse é o deserto de Takla Makan (1), mas agora que esta aqui, as próximas cidades já não são tão afastadas. Você só está de passagem, não é? – o sorriso que sempre se fazia presente, sumira do rosto da garota.

–Sim, mas eu ainda vou voltar, acredite! –ele pronunciou ao perceber a tristeza da jovem, contudo não tinha a intenção de voltar.

–É que... Poucas pessoas realmente voltam. Geralmente elas esquecem que já passaram por aqui. E... Sabe... -ela parecia estar prestes a dizer algo, mas apenas olhava com ansiedade para Edward –eu poderia ir com você. É claro, se não incomodar! –completou. –não me incomodo se for perigoso, eu só preciso sair daqui! –terminou pegando o prato de comida, pois já chegara sua vez na fila.

O garoto olhou-a sem saber o que responder, ela não sabia de nada pelo que podiam passar, e não tinha medo. Mesmo assim, ela só se tornaria um peso para ele, mas como dizer isso para ela? E como fazê-lo sem que ela se chateasse? Sem outra escolha, tentou fazê-la desistir.

–Por mim tudo bem, mas... Você nem me conhece... E depois eu poderia ser um grande assassino. Talvez o exército esteja atrás de mim e quem sabe você possa ser morta por eles!

–Hahahaha! Você é engraçado. Sou Tesayuki, Kanaye. Realmente não te conheço, mas posso te conhecer, qual o seu nome? –cansado de tentar fazer a garota desistir, respondeu-a.

-Elric, Edward Elric!

–Pronto! Agora já te conheço! Podemos ir? Aonde você quer ir primeiro? Sei onde fica cada cidade no mapa, é só falar! –dizendo isso a garota segurou-o pela mão e foi puxando para algum lugar que Edward acreditou ser o deserto, pois apenas podia ver uma imensidão de areia.

–Ed-kun? Por que você usa esse capuz? –perguntou Kanaye andando na frente dele, ainda assim tentando ver o rosto do garoto. –Você é um fugitivo? Ou tem o rosto desfigurado? Não! Já sei! Você esconde o rosto porque é tão feio que ninguém se aproxima de você com medo!

Com alguns minutos perto daquela desconhecida falando anormalmente, Edward já havia se cansado de suas incessantes perguntas idiotas. Resolveu por respondê-las, caso talvez, assim ela se calasse. Todavia antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, ela novamente se pronunciou.

–Pode tirá-lo? É que eu me sinto estranha falando com alguém que nem conheço o rosto! –Edward percebendo que já estava longe da cidade e que não havia ninguém que pudesse aparecer por ali, retirou aquilo que lhe cobria a cabeça, como Kanaye havia pedido.

–Estamos andando há algum tempo, mas ainda não disse para onde quer ir! Eu sugiro a Cidade Central, porque de lá podemos ir de trem para qualquer cidade, e perdemos menos tempo! E depois... Só fica a cinco dias andando daqui!

–Tudo bem por mim... –Edward concordou porque, apesar de irritante, Kanaye parecia saber bastante sobre todas as cidades da região, coisa que ele desconhecia completamente.


	3. Pelos olhos de uma criança, a verdade

**Capítulo2 –Pelos olhos de uma criança, a verdade**

–Ed-kun? –Ele abriu seus olhos dourados e se deparou com um rosto sorridente próximo ao seu, que se afastou logo em seguida ao perceber que o jovem acordara. –Já estamos perto! Ou você quer ficar ai dormindo?

Passados os primeiros dias, Kanaye parecia perder o entusiasmo que apresentava assim que se conheceram. Agora fazia menos perguntas e falava moderadamente demonstrando ser uma boa companhia. Não obstante, quando se empolgava com algo, passava horas infindáveis falando sobre o assunto, implicando em repetições cansativas.

Como imaginava, a morena conhecia muito bem as cidades, e ela mesma confessou que sabia muito porque estava sempre andando sem rumo pelo país. De qualquer forma, apesar da miséria daquela pequena cidade no deserto onde se encontraram, era para lá que sempre voltava, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Em alguns minutos caminhando, já podiam ver a cidade, e mais alguns, adentravam por ela. Com o sol que iniciava a aparecer no céu, algumas pessoas se arriscavam a sair de suas casas, porém poucas realmente se encontravam na rua.

Por algum estranho motivo, uma casa em especial chamara sua atenção, e por outra mais anormal, Edward parou em frente a esta. Permanecendo parado a olhar cada detalhe da residência. As paredes e as janelas lhe pareciam tão conhecidas, até mesmo o pequeno caminho que levava até a porta, totalmente preenchido por desenhos infantis cultivaram um breve sorriso em sua face. Incrível como não se recordava, mas o ambiente parecia absurdamente familiar.

Uma menininha loira e de olhos extremamente verdes, aparentava cerca de sete ou oito anos, surgiu vinda do jardim de trás da casa. Ela olhou os dois estranhos parados na frente de sua casa, mas parava seu olhar no loiro, como se o reconhecesse. A pequenina realizou alguns gestos com a mão, chamando alguém, o que fez Edward correr dali, deixando Kanaye confusa.

–Ed, por que fugiu dali deste jeito?

–Ainda não posso aparecer. Não agora, precisamos pegar o primeiro trem para Rizenpool! –ele virava a cada esquina correndo, como se conhecesse toda aquela cidade, ainda que não se lembrasse. De solavanco parou, via algumas pessoas saírem de um edifício. –Volte, por aqui não dá. –quando já ia se virando, sentiu algo segurar seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar.

–Se não me contar o que está acontecendo, vou até eles e digo que está aqui! –Kanaye, ao contrário do normal, não sustentava o sorriso alegre. Este fora substituído por uma expressão obstinada. Estava farta de não compreender quem era Edward e o porquê de seu desespero para sair dali.

–Precisamos ir agora. Eu conto quando estivermos no trem! –no segundo seguinte, a morena gritou, chamando a atenção daqueles de quem Edward fugia. O loiro bateu as mãos e tocou as paredes do beco, uma luz azul clara foi vista saindo dali e um muro se ergueu impedindo a passagem. –Você é doida? Acha que estou fazendo isso por que quero? Caso queira mesmo saber, vai ter de esperar! –ambos ouviram um estrondo e o muro construído há pouco já não existia.

Desatou a correr puxando Kanaye atrás de si, ouvia passos apressados seguindo-os e para impedir aquela perseguição de continuar Edward juntou outra vez as mãos rapidamente e tocou-as na parede, formando pequenas placas de pedra, as quais usou como escada. Ainda segurava Kanaye, o que dificultou um pouco, porém antes que alguém conseguisse alcançá-los, já estavam pulando de telhado em telhado.

– – – –

Uma garotinha estava sentada na frente de casa, especificamente no chão, em uma de suas mãozinhas possuía um lápis amarelo.

–Elysia, mamãe já não disse que você já é grandinha para desenhar no chão? –apesar de estar proibindo a criança de fazer algo, o tom que usava era calmo e doce. Ela se aproximou da menina e se deparou com um desenho intrigante. Mesmo com os traços infantis e trêmulos, podia-se perceber claramente que a menina estava desenhando uma pessoa, e por sinal, possuía olhos e cabelos dourados e no braço algo cinza podia ser visto. –Venha. Mamãe vai buscar uma folha para desenhar. –Segurou a mãozinha da pequena e levou-a para dentro de casa. –há muito tempo que você não faz isso. Por que voltou a desenhar no chão?

–Mamãe, ele veio com uma moça, 'tava machucado! –ela disse calmamente, com os habituais erros na fala que uma pequena criança poderia possuir. Aquilo atraiu a atenção da mãe, que lhe deu uma folha, mas permaneceu pensativa. Aquele só poderia ser Edward, pois era o único que sua filha conhecia. Aqueles traços, o auto-mail, eram os mesmos detalhes.

–Edward? Seria ele? –perguntou a mulher mentalmente. –Não, há muito tempo não temos notícias dele. –ela afagou a cabeça da criança em demonstração de carinho. A mulher possuía um sorriso entristecido na face, era impossível que Edward voltasse depois de tanto tempo, todos os creiam morto. Seria alimentar uma falsa esperança acreditar que ele havia passado por ali.

– – – –

–Agora você pode fazer o favor de me explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo? –Edward se encostou ao banco e se perguntou mentalmente por onde começar. Decidiu-se por começar por onde sabia, porém antes que começasse a falar viu alguns vultos azulados correndo para perto do trem.

–Eles estão vindo –murmurou para a garota, mas ela já tinha percebido. Estava completamente despreparado para se esconder, e não possuía nenhuma idéia de como fazê-lo.

Olhou para os lados, sem poder fazer nada, viu duas pessoas entrarem no trem que se encontrava, olhou pela janela na tentativa de esconder seu rosto. Havia mais deles do lado de fora, praguejava mentalmente por ter sido tão inconseqüente. Levantou-se e andou na direção contrária à que alguns soldados vinham.

–EI! –chamou alguém. Edward sentiu-se gelar, mas não se virou, ignorando aquele chamado e continuou a andar. –Pare! –obedeceu virando levemente o rosto, de modo que parecesse cooperar com o chamado, mas ainda sem deixar ser reconhecido. Ouviu passos se aproximando, pararam bem próximo a ele.

–É comigo que estão falando? –perguntou com um tom seco tentando disfarçar a voz.

–Estamos procurando por um garoto muito parecido com o senhor, porém ele é bem mais baixo. Poderia se virar, por favor?

–Se ele é mais baixo que eu, o que querem comigo? Seu superior vai saber que estão importunando civis. Se for isso, dê-me licença. –olhou rapidamente Kanaye, avisando que ela devia continuar ali e saiu do vagão pela porta que o ligava a outro.

Olhou para o lado oposto e pode perceber que não havia ninguém ali. Deu um salto para o chão, abaixou-se para olhar a parte de baixo do trem, aproximou-se dos trilhos e entrou por um espaço entre as rodas. Pode observar uma coleção de tubos e fios. Tateou por cima dos tubos procurando alguns vãos onde colocar as mãos e se segurar até que todos fossem embora, com uma certa dificuldade, encontrou os tão desejados vãos.

Minutos depois, pode ver pessoas descendo do trem. Observou as botas negras e os uniformes azuis, resolvendo que já era hora de sair dali, ou o trem entraria em movimento e ele ainda estaria naquela desconfortável posição. Saiu e encontrou um rosto conhecido lhe sorrindo sem graça.

–Já revistaram o trem, acho que não tem problema voltar para lá agora, mas pode começar a falar. Tudo! –ela olhava para Edward como se quisesse explicações e ele sabia que ela era louca o suficiente para entregá-lo caso não acreditasse na sua explicação. Havia um detalhe, como ele faria para alguém acreditar numa história que nem ele mesmo acreditava? Começou a falar tentando ser breve, e evitando que ela fizesse perguntas.

–Eu realmente não sei quem eles são, mas estão atrás de mim desde quando cheguei naquela cidade no deserto.

–Eu posso parecer besta, mas eu não sou! E não vou acreditar nessa sua história, até que você me explique tudo direito! –Edward suspirou percebendo que aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginava e começou a explicar exatamente o que havia acontecido. ao menos tudo aquilo que ele lembrava ter acontecido. Às vezes parava para verificar se alguém se aproximava para escutar.

– – – –

O trem ia diminuindo a velocidade vagarosamente, quase sem se fazer notar. O sol iniciava a brotar por detrás das verdes colinas daquela cidade. Edward sorriria brandamente ao constatar que chegavam, estaria aliviado de ter conseguido chegar até ali.

–CHEGAMOS! –gritou certa garota de cabelos negro-ondulados atraindo a atenção daqueles que estavam no vagão e acordando aqueles que dormiam, inclusive um garoto com um pequeno complexo de "baixísmo".-Vem, Ed-kun! -Kanaye agiu, como sempre que algo novo a surpreendia, puxando Edward pela mão.

–Kanaye! –falava o garoto tentando pará-la, mas ainda sendo puxado com força pela excêntrica garota. –É para o outro lado! Deixa que eu guie agora!

–Certo, Chibi! –Falou com o costumeiro sorriso no rosto.

-QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE FEIJÃO QUE NÃO SE PODE VER NEM COM UMA LUPA? –gritou fazendo com que a garota ficasse surpresa com o seu modo de agir. Logo recomeçaram a andar e chegaram ao topo de uma colina, onde várias lápides se encontravam, uma especialmente chamou a atenção de Kanaye, aquela que Edward olhava fixamente e a qual possuía o nome Trisha Elric.

–Desculpe, Ed-kun. Eu não sabia...

* * *

**Notas da autora: Bom, espero que tenham gostado. **

**Preview do próximo capítulo:**

**Capítulo 3-Rizenpool.**

**Era um chamado insistente à porta que interrompia sua discussão. Edward temia pelo que poderia ver no momento em que aquela porta fosse aberta.**

**Deixem Reviews, por favor.**


	4. Aviso geral

Estou retirando as fics Ao Regressar à Vida e Anjos de Guerra do ar por alguns dias. Vou explicar os motivos:

Após um grande período sem postar, como aconteceu, a fic permaneceu parada. Tive alguns problemas com estudos e não pude continuar. Não obstante, nos último mês eu voltei a escrever e acabei relendo todas as histórias. Minha surpresa não foi grande ao perceber o quanto desconexos ficaram os capítulos por causa das longas pausas.

Assim, eu tomei alguns capítulos iniciais e reescrevi, lançando em outros sites. Deste modo, vou retirar do ar e reescrever o fic de modo que volte à mesma qualidade que possuía quando eu iniciei a escrever.

Re-postarei os capítulos aos poucos e semanalmente. Amanhã colocarei no ar até o capítulo 3 da primeira fic da série.


	5. Rizenpool

**Capítulo 3-Rizenpool**

–Desculpe, Ed-kun, Eu não sabia... –ao terminar de dizer isso, ela pousou uma das mãos no ombro do garoto, tentava reconfortá-lo, ainda que soubesse que seu ato era dispensável. Ele assentiu sem gesto ou palavra alguma, apenas com o silêncio em que permaneceu. Kanaye olhou-o, permanecia parado, sua cabeça pendia caída e os olhos dourados miravam a lápide fixamente.

Percebeu que em nada adiantaria continuar ao lado de Edward naquele momento, ele necessitava seu espaço e a morena o daria. Saiu dali sem dizer palavra que fosse, deixando-o sozinho.  
De início, Edward não se moveu, apenas ficava observando cada detalhe daquela lápide, cada entalhe parecia cativar a atenção de seus olhos. Na realidade, seu silêncio era conseqüência das muitas coisas que lhe passavam pela cabeça. Contudo, nada que ele acreditasse que devesse ser necessariamente exposto.  
–Okaa-san, desculpe por tudo, nós só queríamos ver você mais uma vez, e tudo isso aconteceu. Espero que um dia você possa sorrir novamente por algo que fizemos. Kaa-san, eu não sei o que fazer mais. Antes de ir para o outro lado eu tentei trazer o Al de volta, mas quais garantias eu possuo? E se aconteceu o mesmo que aconteceu com você? –silêncio... Ninguém respondia, mas não era nada inesperado. –Se eu chegar e descobrir que fracassei novamente... Como vou poder olhar para todos? Isso é o que chamam de medo?  
Edward agachou-se e puxou algo de dentro do bolso, uma pequena caixa negra, olhou-a por uns instantes.  
-Há quatro anos eu peguei isto de você, estou devolvendo agora. –estendeu a mão que segurava a caixa e pousou-a na frente da lápide. –Okaa-san... Desculpe-me, mas não me importo com a quantidade de Homúnculos que criarei até que consiga trazer Al de volta. Vou tentar até que eu não tenha nada a oferecer e se preciso, morrerei tentando. Espero que possa me perdoar por isto.  
Segundos após aquelas palavras, ele levantou-se e recomeçou a andar calmamente colina a baixo. Quando chegasse à base da colina encontraria Kanaye, que o seguiria de perto, e pela primeira vez, ela não pronunciaria palavra sequer.

Apenas três pessoas se encontravam na mesa, todos entretidos com seus respectivos pratos, até que alguém resolveu se pronunciar.  
–Eu vou com você, Al! –aquilo parecia ter pego todos de surpresa, até mesmo a jovem que dissera aquilo. De qualquer forma, Alphonse não havia dito que iria a lugar algum e ela estava se precipitando. -Eu sei que você vai embora para procurar a Ed, mas não pode ir sozinho!  
–Por q... –Alphonse foi interrompido por alguns irritantes latidos e insistentes ruídos vindos da porta, feitos por unhas de um cão desesperado para sair daquele ambiente.  
–Den? –Winry andou até o cachorro e abriu a porta que ele insistia em arranhar, e quando o fez, Den saiu em disparada para longe, ainda latindo. –O que deu nele?-perguntou-se mentalmente olhando pela porta na tentativa de encontrar algo ou alguém se aproximando. Contudo não via nada, apenas podia perceber que ao longe os latidos do cachorro diminuíam sua intensidade. –aconteceu alguma coisa –comentou novamente para si. Den não era muito de sair latindo, raramente o fazia, ignorando o fato ela fechou a porta e dirigiu-se para a mesa, onde todos estavam.  
–Por que você iria querer procurá-lo comigo? É perigoso para você! –Alphonse disse não entendendo a atitude de Winry.  
–E não é para você, Al? Não quero ficar aqui, como sempre. Só esperando vocês voltarem para casa sem dizer nada. E depois, você não tem mais um corpo quase imortal! –Winry não gritava, mas falava tudo em um tom alto e autoritário. Ainda de pé apoiou as mãos na mesa e debruçou seu corpo ficando com a face próxima e voltada para Alphonse, assumira daquela forma uma postura ofensiva, de quem não aceitaria uma recusa.  
–Eu estudei esses anos para que pudesse ir atrás do Nii-san!  
–NÃO VOU IMPEDÍ-LO! –a garota já estava começando a estressar-se com aquela conversa quando ouviu algo batendo a porta. –EU SÓ NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ SOZINHO! É perigoso, Al. Eu não quero e nem suportaria perder você também –novamente o mesmo barulho na porta.  
–Mas...  
–Parem de brigar e atendam! –os dois se calaram instantaneamente e perceberam que havia realmente alguém batendo na porta. Estavam tão imersos em sua briga, que não conseguiram ouvir o barulho que vinha dali.  
–Vai, Al! –Winry apontou na direção da porta e olhou o garoto. Vencido, ele se levantou da cadeira e rumou para a porta. Ouviu-se o barulho da porta rangendo, como se estivesse sendo aberta, todavia Alphonse não voltava.

Alphonse rumou para a porta com uma expressão irritada. –Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa? –ele abriu a porta como lhe fora ordenado e de cara encontrou duas pessoas, uma delas totalmente desconhecida e a outra lembrava muito...  
–Nii-san? –depois dessa palavra, Al ficou em silêncio. Tentava achar uma explicação plausível para aquilo que via, queria acreditar que aquele era seu irmão e que ele estava à sua frente. Por alguns segundos permaneceu assim, até que alguém quebrou o silêncio.  
–Então é ele? Ele se parece bastante com você! Tem os mesmos olhos, e o cabelo também, mas... ele é... alto! –ela foi cortada por uma outra voz.  
–Al, se ficar na porta nós não poderemos entrar e depois, não era exatamente a recepção que eu esperava... –Edward falou sem emoção, além da raiva do comentário de Kanaye. Não obstante, não era bem assim que estava. Sentia-se feliz por seu irmão estar bem e não ter acontecido o mesmo que havia ocorrido com a mãe deles, havia sido bem sucedido naquela transmutação humana. –Obrigado, okaa-san! –falou em sua mente.  
–AHH... ALPHONSE, MAS QUE DEMORA EM ATENDER A PORTA! QUEM É? –perguntou Winry indo para a porta ver o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou com uma figura loira e de olhos amarelos à sua frente, paralisou com sua mão no ar, apontava para o garoto. –E. Eed... ED? –ao terminar de dizer isso ela se jogou em cima dele quase o derrubando.  
–Errr... -foi apenas isso que Edward conseguiu pronunciar ao ser esmagado pelos braços de Winry. Depois de algum tempo, soltou-o. Olhou novamente para sua face, ela precisava checar se não era enganada pela sua mente. Ele parecia diferente, maior e com traços mais amadurecidos, mas ainda assim era Edward.  
–BAKA! BAKA! O que você fez nesses anos que não pode voltar?  
–... –Edward permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando as pessoas ao seu redor. Seus olhos encontraram os de Winry e passaram para os de seu irmão e ali permaneceram por um tempo, até que ele sentisse aquelas lembranças entrando em sua cabeça novamente. Em um ato de fazer a dor cessar colocou as mãos na cabeça e apertou os dedos contra ela.  
–Ed? ED? –ouviu várias vozes o chamando, mas a dor o impedia de responder. Finalmente as imagens pararam e juntamente a dor o fez. Edward voltou a olhá-los e sorriu, tentando fazer com que eles não se incomodassem com aquilo.  
–Não é nada para se preocupar! Nada que não precise esperar para ser dito. Mas... eu ia gostar de entrar. –ao dizer isto, Winry rapidamente percebeu que ele estava do lado de fora e atrás dele havia uma garota desconhecida, em seguida deu passagem para os dois.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

**Próximo capítulo na sexta feira.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Aceito até xingamentos ^^  
**

**Preview: Meia-explicação.**

**A loira queria explicações, mas elas não poderiam ser dadas. Kanaye podia sentir a chuva tocar seu corpo, pois já não trazia destruição. Era a calmaria que iria acabar rapidamente como começou.**


	6. Meia Explicação

**Capítulo 4-Meia explicação**

Edward permanecia deitado no chão, o sol batia fracamente em sua figura, encontrava-se próximo à margem do rio. Podia sentir a leve brisa bagunçar seu cabelo, mas isto não importava, na realidade, ele nem ao menos pensava naquilo. Apenas tinha os olhos fixos no céu, contemplava o infinito.

Há quanto tempo ele não se sentia daquela forma. Não poderia dizer, mas não se recordava de estar tão calmo como naquele momento. Percebeu alguém se aproximando e rolou o corpo, permanecendo de lado. Virou a face a observar e relaxou ao notar que aquela pessoa possuía uma face conhecida, tornou a posição inicial. A jovem permaneceu em pé, ao lado de sua cabeça, e mirava a face do loiro como quem desejava explicações.

-Vai ficar parada sem falar nada? –Edward quebrou o silêncio da loira e soltou um sorriso fraco.

-Não sou eu quem deve falar. É você. –Winry não retribuiu o gesto amigável, apenas sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou as pernas, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos flexionados. O loiro resolveu-se por sentar e ficar mirando a face da companheira, o que fez por vários minutos. Daquela forma, sem dizer qualquer palavra e sem qualquer expressão em sua face.

Pensava nela e em como reagiria a tudo que ele contasse. Tentava imaginar o que seria adequadamente exposto. As pessoas que encontrou e os amigos que fizera e perdera, tanto pela guerra quanto por seu comportamento absurdamente tolo. Caso falaria sobre a guerra que lhe fora tão próxima. Contudo, nada disso podia ser dito.

-Eu ainda não consigo compreender direito o que aconteceu, Winry. Há pessoas como aqui e guerras como aqui. Os mesmos motivos, com detalhes e costumes diferentes. É um mundo sem alquimia em que desenvolveram a ciência mecânica. –Edward calou-se com isto, lembrava-se das máquinas de destruição que vira naquela época. Winry parecia não estar satisfeita com suas palavras, pois continuava a olhá-lo em modo interrogativo, esperando maiores explicações. –Sem alquimia, não havia como eu voltar, mas por algum motivo eu fui dormir e acordei no deserto. Onde eu encontrei a Kanaye, que me ajudou. Ela sabe muito sobre rotas e cidades. Estaria perdido no deserto ainda se não fosse por ela.

-Mas... O que realmente aconteceu nestes quatros anos? –Winry largou as próprias pernas, estendendo-as na grama. Voltou seus olhos para o loiro. Edward havia estampado uma expressão de desgosto, como quem se lembrava de algo ruim, ainda que se sentisse aliviado por não mais viver com aquilo.

-Quatro? –ele deu uma leve risada melancólica e passou a mão pelos fios loiros que caiam em sua face. Observava o chão como quem procura as palavras para descrever um fato insuportável. –Dias e noites intermináveis, como eu queria que aquilo acabasse rápido, mas pareceu muito mais do que apenas quatro anos perdidos.

Winry murmurou um "oh", não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Ela o via tão diferente do que se lembrava e não sabia lidar com aquilo. Nem ao menos compreendia o que se passava com Edward, como poderia fazer algo daquela forma?

-Uhm, Winry? –ela balançou a cabeça, indicando que ele deveria prosseguir. – Transmutação humana pode até obter êxito porque uma vida foi oferecida. Contudo eu ainda estou vivo e o Al também. Não deveria haver algo perdido?

-Então você realmente tentou aquilo... O Alphonse perdeu memória de quando vocês tentavam recuperar seus corpos. Não consegue lembrar de nada do que aconteceu após vocês tentarem reviver a sua mãe.

Edward virou-se rapidamente para ela. Havia cambiado sua expressão outra vez, agora sustentava um pouco de felicidade com a notícia.

-É até melhor que ele não se lembre disso, Winry! –ela sorriu ao observá-lo dar a primeira risada desde que chegara à cidade, e que fosse verdadeira.

– – – –

A noite havia chegado e junto a si, trouxera uma chuva inesperada. Todos haviam tentado se abrigar dentro de suas casas, mas Kanaye era a exceção. Permanecia de pé sentindo os grossos pingos de chuva tocarem seu corpo. Em sua face, a alegria era estampada para quem quisesse ver.

-Até quando ela vai ficar debaixo dessa chuva? –perguntou Winry enquanto observava a morena pela janela, assim, Edward resolveu convencê-la a sair dali.

-Garota, você não deveria estar lá dentro?

-Não! Ed, no deserto não é assim. A chuva só trás destruição e você precisa se esconder. Esperar que acabem e que não haja grandes estragos. Mas aqui? A chuva é tão aconchegante que eu poderia passar dias aqui sem sentir o tempo passar.

–Você pode ficar doente e vai sentir. –ele ergueu a cabeça do mesmo jeito que ela, sentindo as gotas caírem em sua face.

–Eu não me incomodo. Eu nunca me senti desta forma, tão sem preocupações, e se eu puder sentir isso por mais tempo, é o que quero fazer. Seria ilusão acreditar que você entenderia, afinal ainda chove para você. Fugindo todo esse tempo, longe de tudo e todos, e sem saber quase nada do que aconteceu com você.

-Talvez ainda não tenha acabado. Só estou um pouco preocupado com isto.

-Você pode pedir a ajuda deles.

-Eles podem continuar acreditando que está tudo bem. É perigoso, Kanaye. Eu estou sendo perseguido e isto basta, eles não precisam passar por coisa alguma outra vez.

-Você tem um modo peculiar de resolver seus problemas, Edward. Você nem sabe o motivo de possuir militares procurando por você, mas eles podem saber. – o loiro ignorou o comentário e apenas observou a mão. Uma luva escondia o auto-mail, mas ele sabia que estava ali.

-Eu só vim consertar o auto-mail e ver como estava tudo. Eu acho que o exército ainda está procurando pela Pedra Filosofal, então é bem provável que estejam me procurando por isto. Preciso acabar com eles e então voltarei. Mas não vou levá-la comigo. Irei sozinho desta vez, não quero alguém para me atrapalhar ou se arriscar.

–Mas... - ela voltara sua face para observá-lo melhor, porém ele apenas olhava o horizonte escondido pelas nuvens carregadas de chuva. –o que você acha que eles vão pensar quando for embora?

–Não faço a mínima idéia, mas deixe-os pensar qualquer coisa. –terminou pegando no pulso da garota e puxando-a para dentro de casa.

– – – –

A garota de madeixas loiras olhava curiosamente para os dois debaixo daquela chuva fria, tentando imaginar sobre o que eles falavam. Sentiu que alguém se juntava a ela no sofá, direcionando o olhar para o mesmo lugar.

–Al, você acha que ele vai embora sozinho? –seu tom era triste e seus olhos buscavam uma resposta de seu gosto, porém algo lhe dizia que isso não aconteceria.

–Não sei. –Alphonse respondeu. Não era o que gostaria de ouvir, mas a realidade. Que Edward sairia dali era certo e eles sabiam pelo modo como o loiro agia.

–Ele está mudado, Al. Ele nunca foi de falar com ninguém sobre seus problemas, mas está tão estranho. Hoje, quando conversamos, não parecia aquele Edward que vimos há quatro anos. Estava calmo e pensativo como nunca havia visto, e sua expressão demonstrava que era doloroso permanecer conosco.

–O que ele disse?

–Pouco, e quase nada era verdade. Kanaye sabe o porquê de ele estar assim, é perceptível se observar o modo como conversam, mas duvido que ela nos fale se ele pedir ao contrário. Tenho medo do que aconteceu com ele nesses últimos anos, algo absurdo deve ter acontecido para fazê-lo mudar tanto.

Foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo, seguido de alguns sussurros praticamente inaudíveis. Apenas palavras soltas como "não" e "fugindo" puderam ser ouvidas. Os dois apareceram encharcados e quando viram Winry e Alphonse os olhando, demonstraram surpresa e preocupação pela possibilidade de terem sido ouvidos.

–Depois dessa chuva toda, acho que você vai precisar da Winry-chan! -Kanaye afirmou olhando para o loiro, tentando iniciar algum assunto que não a conversa que acabavam de ter.

–Não tenho problemas com chuva. –ele sabia que Kanaye havia criado um motivo para ele contar à loira o que havia acontecido. Retrucara contrariado.

–Mas em quatro anos, creio que vai precisar de uns reparos. Como você consegue mexer esse braço sendo que nunca cuida dele?

Winry os observou com interrogação, não conseguia imaginar o motivo de Edward necessitar dela após tomar chuva. Em momento algum havia passado por sua cabeça que ele podia possuir o mesmo auto-mail que tinha há quatro anos.

–Vou precisar que você conserte meu auto-mail. –Winry agora o olhava surpresa, acreditava que quando ele voltara para aquele mundo, seu corpo voltara a ser como era antes da transmutação que lhe custara este. –Um amigo soldou uma peça ao pé para que ficasse do meu tamanho, mas acho que vou precisar de você para dar um jeito. Está muito pesado e não tem o movimento natural.

–Ed... Você vai sair, de novo, procurando pela pedra filosofal para tomar seu corpo outra vez?

–Não! –ele afirmou com convicção, mirando-a. –Já não me incomodo em não tê-lo e o Al está bem, não há porque eu continuar a procurar pela pedra.

-Vou pegar as ferramentas, enquanto isso vai se trocando ou vai ficar doente. –ela saiu do quarto velozmente, parecia aliviada ao descobrir que ele não se arriscaria outra vez. Edward trocava a roupa ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava do jovem que lhe fizera aquele e outros favores ainda maiores.

-Ele gostaria de estar aqui. –não havia pronunciado palavra alguma, mas pensava naquilo com força. Gostaria de saber como aquele homem estaria, mas só podia desejar que estivesse bem.

– – – –  
Capítulo novo, no dia prometido. Espero que estejam gostando do rumo que as coisas estão tomando. Próxima atualização virá com dois capítulos, já que são pequenos.

Preview**: Doce Ilusão.**

Ir embora era inevitável e ele precisava fazê-lo. Fugiria sem saber muito, mas era suficiente.


	7. Doce Ilusão

Capítulo pequeno, prometo que o próximo vai ser maior.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Doce Ilusão**

A noite ainda se preservava, o céu ainda continha um tom acinzentado pelas nuvens tempestuosas, mas nada que fosse lhe impedir de fazer alguma coisa. A janela se encontrava aberta, deixando o ar fresco entrar no quarto, onde dois seres residiam, um dormia tranquilamente, ao contrário do outro, que apenas estava jogado na cama, esperando que o poder dos sonhos tomasse conta de todos dentro daquela casa.

-Al? –perguntou baixo, apenas para se certificar de que ele dormia, não ouvindo resposta, levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta, abriu-a e logo a fechou, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar fraternal ao garoto que dormia.

Recomeçou a caminhar, mas foi impedido de continuar quando se deparou com uma pessoa deitada no sofá. Tentou não fazer barulho com seus passos, mas não adiantou, já que aquela pessoa sabia que ele estava ali.

-Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, Ed! –a pessoa se levantou e se aproximou lentamente, tentando também não fazer barulho. –E depois, quem vai te ajudar a não se perder? –ele examinou a garota e sua expressão determinada, não conseguiria fazê-la mudar de idéia, a não ser que. Mas era a única forma.

Não podia deixar que alguém o acompanhasse, era apenas um peso morto e disto Edward não necessitava.

-Você contaria a eles se eu a deixasse, Kanaye?

-Eu iria com você de qualquer forma.

-Não perguntei se viria comigo, mas se contaria caso eu te deixasse aqui. –seu tom não era autoritário, mas continha uma seriedade que nunca havia sido encontrada em sua voz.

-Nunca.

-Desculpe... –com um rápido movimento acertou-a na barriga com o joelho. Kanaye sentiu o ar faltar, abriu a boca para gritar, mas nenhum som foi ouvido, apenas mergulhou no negro das trevas.

* * *

Seus olhos abriram lentamente ao sentir o sol fraco da manha sobre eles, à sua frente, encontrava-se uma cama vazia e desmazelada, levantou-se com a mesma velocidade com que abrira os olhos e saiu pela porta do quarto, no alto das escadas pode avistar um emaranhado de cabelos negros no chão e correu para ver o que era. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que era Kanaye que se encontrava ali.

Não tinha idéia do que fazer, até que percebeu que os olhos da garota iam abrindo e ela se levantando e saindo pela porta correndo, mas ele a segurou antes que o fizesse.

-Solte-me! –ela replicou puxando o braço para se soltar. –Eu preciso ir! Ele precisa de mim, Alphonse.

-Mas você estava desacordada. –o menino respondeu calmo, era de seu costume aquele seu modo de falar e agir. Cauteloso e racional.

-Isso acontece toda hora! –logo puxou o braço com uma força que desconhecia e correu para longe, deixando Alphonse estático e sem compreender o que se passava. O som de passos pela casa acordou o garoto do transe em que se encontrava, virou-se encontrando Winry.

-Você viu o Ed? Eu o procurei pela casa toda, mas não o encontro. –agora tudo fazia sentido. Seu irmão se fora, e Kanaye sabia disto. Provavelmente era esse o motivo dela sair correndo daquela forma, ela iria atrás dele.

Não podia deixar de se perguntar o que havia acontecido e porquê Edward havia outra vez fugido. Alphonse encontrava-se preocupado pelo ocorrido, observou o local por onde Kanaye havia ido embora e suspirou.

-Ele se foi outra vez, Winry. –não podia olhá-la. Não havia possuído a capacidade de perceber o que afligia seu irmão, e por isto partira.

Era desnecessário que eles pronunciassem palavra que fosse, ambos sabiam que Edward se colocara em um novo problema. E o pior daquilo, ninguém sabia do que se tratava. O Full Metal se infiltrara sozinho em uma aventura.

-Nossos dias de tranqüilidade estão acabando, Al. –Winry virou-se saindo da sala. Não sem antes observar a porta em um saudosismo tolo. Edward possuía uma incrível capacidade de se colocar em confusões em que arriscava sua vida, e o péssimo hábito de não pedir ajuda. –Idiota, nem se despediu.

* * *

Olhou a estação se aproximando, um pensamento veio a sua mente, talvez ele já estivesse longe, balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esse pensamento e continuou a correr, havia um trem se aproximando da estação.

Algumas poucas pessoas se aglomeravam na plataforma. Olhava cada face velozmente, mas nenhuma pertencia a Edward, percebendo que já não havia como encontrá-lo ali, resolveu embarcar no trem e procurá-lo em outra cidade.

-Não vou deixar você sozinho nessa, Edward. –sentou-se pensando nisto, por uns instantes, permaneceu sentada olhando o teto do vagão, enquanto pensava no que faria para ajudar Edward. Não pode conter um sorriso ao descobrir como fazê-lo.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

**Respondendo à K-chan258: Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Prometo não demorar a postar mais, é que eu estava com atrasada com outras fics. Bem, obrigad apelo review ^^ Bjo  
**

**Preview do próximo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 6: Alquimista Federal.**

**Kanaye têm um plano para descobrir sobre o passado perdido de Edward, nem que para isto seja necessário infiltrar-se no exército.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Agradeço desde já.**


End file.
